In a Bus
by Dragphilie
Summary: Saat sedang mencari nomor bangkuku, mataku terpaku pada sebuah jaket tebal berwarna oranye dengan bulu tebal berwarna hitam di sekeliling kupluknya. Aku merasa terdorong untuk duduk di bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Karena hal itu, aku bertemua dengan dua lelaki yang tidak kukenal sebelumnya. /"Apakah mungkin, Naruto-kun adalah jodohku ya."/Warning: OOC, typo(s)/One Shot/DLDR/Newbie.


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**In a Bus © Dragphilie**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s).**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah di bulan desember, aku sedang berdiri di depan loket bus. Menunggu kedatangan bus yang menuju Konoha.

Saat ini aku memang sedang tidak berada di Konoha. Aku masih berada di Tokyo. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa berada di Tokyo? Alasannya sangat mudah. Aku hanya ingin menuntut ilmu di sini dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup jauh dari rumah dan kedua orang tua di umurku yang masih menginjak 17 tahun.

Sebuah bus dengan arah tujuan Tokyo - Konoha memasuki stasiun dan berhenti di dekat tempatku berdiri. Pintu bus mulai terbuka. Tapi para penumpang belum boleh duduk di dalam bus karena bagian dalam bus akan dibersihkan terlebih dahulu. Mengganti semua selimut dan sarung bantal di setiap kursi penumpang. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi kami-para penumpang-untuk menunggu sesi pembersihan bagian dalam bus selesai. Sialnya, pada saat sesi pembersihan itu telah selesai, panggilan alami tubuhku mulai memberi sinyal. Tidak ada pilihan lain untukku selain melangkahkan kakiku menuju toilet.

Setelah menuntaskan semuanya, aku mulai masuk ke dalam bus dan mencari nomor bangkuku. Saat sedang mencari nomor bangkuku, mataku terpaku pada sebuah jaket tebal berwarna oranye dengan bulu tebal berwarna hitam di sekeliling _kupluk_nya. Jaket itu tersampir di bangku kosong di dekat jendela di deretan depan. Aku merasa terdorong untuk menduduki bangku kosong di sebelahnya. _Yah_, walau kutahu kalau itu bukanlah tempatku.

Waktu aku duduk, seorang lelaki jangkung dengan bahu yang lebar dan tegap masuk ke dalam bus. Dirinya sangat keren dengan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning terangnya yang di spike. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu apakah itu warna asli atau bukan. Yang membuatku kaget, dia berhenti tepat di sampingku. Saat itulah baru kusadari, ternyata dialah pemilik jaket tadi.

"Permisi." Katanya sambil berusaha melewati kakiku untuk masuk ke tempat duduk di sisi jendela di sebelahku. Dia tersenyum hangat kepadaku dan aku membalas senyumannya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, datang seorang lelaki lagi dan dia juga berdiri tepat di sampingku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Itu tempatku." Katanya datar sambil menatap bola mataku lurus. Aku langsung buru-buru bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

"_Aa_... Maaf aku telah menempati bangkumu." Kataku cepat. Sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki melewati pemuda di hadapanku. Lelaki berambut kuning itu mengajukan pertanyaan yang tentu saja membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau suka duduk di sini?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku. Saat tersadar dengan apa yang telah kulakukan. Pipiku mulai terasa panas.

"_Hahaha_... Kau lucu sekali." Katanya sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya kepadaku. Manis. Pikirku.

Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok lelaki yang sedari tadi masih setia berdiri di tempatnya, "_Ne_, Sasuke. Kau mau tidak bertukar tempat duduk dengannya?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menatapku sekilas lalu kembali kepada lelaki berambut kuning yang sepertinya adalah temannya.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah Sasuke..."

"_Hn_. Mana karcismu?" Katanya sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka ke arahku.

"_Eh_?"

"Mana karcismu, bodoh. Kita tukaran tempat duduk."

Aku segera memberikannya karcis yang memang sedari tadi selalu berada di dalam genggamanku. Dan dia pun memberikan karcisnya kepadaku. Setelah membaca nomor bangku yang ada di karcis itu, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan aku dan lelai berambut kuning ini.

"Ayo duduk." Katanya kepadaku. Aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang ramah.

"Hi-hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Jawabku kepadanya. Lalu aku balik bertanya kepadanya, "Kau?"

"Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Snenang berkenalan denganmu, Hinata-chan."

"I-iya. Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu, Na-naruto-kun." Balasku dengan sedikit tergagap.

Ketika bus sudah berjalan meninggalkan stasiun, kami sudah berbincang banyak mengenai kehidupan kami. Dan ternyata, umurku dan umur Naruto hanya berbeda satu tahun! Mengetahui hal itu, sepertinya aku semakin tertarik kepadanya.

"_Oya_, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto kepadaku.

"Konoha. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan keluargaku. Kamu?"

"_Woh_! Kamu berasal dari sana?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"_Um_!" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Aku juga berasal dari sana. Kebetulan sekali ya." Katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang kuyakin bagian itu sama sekali tidak gatal. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara dia menggaruknya. Aku pun menjadi ikut salah suasana itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Hamparan pemandangan bernuansa putih mewarnai daerah pinggiran kota yang kami lewati. Naruto telah bercerita banyak kepadaku, mulai dari bagaimana dia suka bermain bola basket. Dia juga bilang bahwa dia sering mewakili sekolahnya dalam pertandingan basket antar sekolah di Tokyo. Sampai akhirnya kami tertidur karena hari telah malam.

- IaB -

Bus mulai memasuki daerah pinggiran kota Konoha saat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku menengok ke sebelah kiriku. _Ah_, ternyata dia masih tertidur. Aku terkikik pelan melihat wajah tidurnya sangat lucu dan polos.

"_Emhm_." Aku tersadar dari pikiranku sendiri saat aku mendengar suara Naruto.

"_A-ano_, maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanyaku takut-takut. Aku melihat dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak _kok_." Katanya.

"Syukurlah. Aku kira aku membangunkanmu."

Saat bus telah memasuki daerah kota Konoha. Aku merasa sangat bersemangat melihat perubahan-perubahan yang ada di kota ini. Tanpa sadar aku langsung menempelkan tanganku pada kaca yang ada di sebelah kiriku.

"_A-ano_...,"

"_Hm_?" Aku menengokkan kepalaku kepada Naruto.

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat."

"_Eh_?! Maaf maaf." Kataku cepat sambil langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas bangku yang memang seharusnya sedang aku duduki saat ini. Aku menundukan wajahku yang kuyakin saat ini sedang merona dan memainkan kedua jari telunjukku di depan dada. Ya, itulah kebiasaanku kalau sedang gugup atau malu.

"_Hahaha_... Kau ini lucu sekali Hinata-chan."

Kata Naruto. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap matanya.

"Naruto-kun,"

"Iya?"

"_Ah _tidak jadi." Kataku memotong ucapanku sendiri. Lalu aku melihat ke luar jendela dan aku dapat melihat gapura perumahan beberapa meter di depanku. Aku langsung memencet tombol merah yang berada di dekat kepala Naruto. Ah, lagi-lagi wajahku berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Tapi kali ini aku tidak peduli.

Saat aku berdiri dari bangkuku, Naruto pun ikut berdiri dan ikut melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bus. Saat sudah berada di luar bus, aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata sekarang Naruto dan temannya yang kemarin dipanggil Sasuke oleh Naruto telah berada di luar bus bersamaku. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada mereka.

"_Ano_, kenapa kalian juga ikut turun? _Ah_, atau rumah kalian di sekitar sini?"

"Tidak." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang datar.

"_Ah_, kami memang tidak tinggal disini. Tapi kami tinggal di perumahan itu," Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk gapura perumahan yang ternyata adalah gapura perumahan yang sama denganku, "Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku juga ikut turun disini, dari pada menyusahkan supir busnya. Baru jalan sebentar sudah berhenti lagi."

"_Hn_. Aku juga berpikir begitu." Tambah Sasuke.

Aku hanya terdiam karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"_Ne_, kalau Hinata-chan. Kamu tinggal di gang ini?" Tanya Naruto kepadaku sambil menunjuk gang kecil yang saat ini berada tepat di sebelah kananku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Aku juga tinggal di perumahan itu." Kataku sambil menunjuk gapura yang sama dengan yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memberhentikan busnya disini?"

"Ah, maaf, aku terlalu panik tadi. Takut terlewat." Kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"_Hahaha_ tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Kalau begitu, ayo kita barengan aja." Ajak Naruto kepadaku.

"_Um_!" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

Kami berbincang-bincang dan tebak siapa orang yang sangat mendominasi percakapan di antara kami? Tentu saja Naruto. Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat selama kami bertiga jalan menuju rumah kami.

"_Ah_, ini rumahku." Kataku saat sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Aku menunjuk sebuah rumah jepang tradisional yang terlihat sedikit mencolok di antara rumah-rumah yang lainnya. Kenapa? Karena hanya ada sedikit rumah yang bermodel seperti rumahku, di perumahan ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke memandangi rumahku sebentar. Lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku, "Boleh aku berkenalan dengan orang tuamu?" Tanyanya secara tiba-tiba. Akupun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengizinkannya bukan? Lagian kebetulan ibu dan ayahku sedang berada di rumah hari ini.

"Boleh. Ayo, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Aku mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Ayah, ibu, aku pulang!" Seruku sedikit berteriak. Lalu mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Kataku yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dari keduanya. Lalu aku membawa barang-barangku ke dalam kamarku. Setelah itu aku memanggil ayah dan ibuku untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa Naruto ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang tamu bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku, dan tentu saja Naruto dan Sasuke juga berada di sini.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, ini ayah dan ibuku," Kataku memperkenalkan ayah dan ibuku kepada mereka berdua, "dan ayah, ibu, ini Naruto," Kataku sambil mengarahkan tanganku ke arah Naruto, lalu ke arah Sasuke, "dan ini Sasuke."

"Salam kenal, om, tante." Kata Naruto sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya sambil tetap mempertahankan posisi duduknya. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengikuti Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

Setelah itu, kami berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal. Dan, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata ayahku yang kelihatannya sangat galak. Ternyata dulunya mempunyai hobi yang sama dengan Naruto, bermain bola basket. _Hihi_, lucu juga ya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bertamu terlalu lama di rumahku, mereka langsung pamit setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu selama setengah jam untuk berbincang-bincang dengan kedua orang tuaku. _Yah_, walaupun awalnya ayahku sempat mencegah mereka berdua untuk pulang.

Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang di belokan di samping rumahku. Aku berkata pada ibuku sambil sedikit tertawa kecil, "Apakah mungkin, Naruto-kun adalah jodohku ya."

Ibuku menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku dan menatapku lalu tersenyum, "Semoga saja."

- IaB -

Seminggu berlalu setelah aku sampai di Konoha. _Hah_, hari ini panas sekali. Besok festival musim panas akan berlangsung. Aku ingin sekali pergi, tapi sama siapa?

_Ah_, sama Sakura saja. Sakura adalah temanku sedari kecil. Semoga saja dia mau menemaniku ke festival besok.

Aku mengeluarkan _hanphone_ku dan menelpon Sakura. Setelah nada sambung terdengar beberapa kali, akhirnya Sakura mengangkat panggilan dariku.

'_Moshi-moshi_, Hinata-chan?' Sahut Sakura di ujung sana.

"_Ah_, Sakura. _Moshi-moshi_!"

'Ada apa menelponku Hinata-chan?'

"Begini Sakur-"

'Oh iya, aku lupa. Besok mau ke festival bareng? Kita berdua saja. _Hehe_.' Ajak Sakura kepadaku. Kebetulan sekali bukan?

"_Hahaha_... Kebetulan sekali. Aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu ke sana."

'Benarkah? Syukurlah! Jadi gimana?'

"Ayo!"

'Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku jemput kamu di rumahmu ya? _Um_... Sekitar jam 5 gimana? Kan festivalnya di dekat situ, jadi sekalian saja.'

"_Um_!" Balasku mantap. Setelah selesai, aku memutuskan sambungan teleponnya lalu menaruh ponselku di sebelah kakiku. Aku melanjutkan mengayun-ayunkan kipas yang kupegang ke arah mukaku sambil membaca novel.

Baru saja aku membaca beberapa lembar bacaan, aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku berusaha mencari sumber suara itu... Dan dapat! Aku melihat Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan pagar rumahku.

Aku pun turun dari teras rumahku dan berjalan ke arah pagar rumahku. "Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanyaku setelah berada di dekat Naruto.

"_Um_... Begini," Kata-katanya terputus dan dia mulai menggaruk-garukkan tangannya ke bagian tengkuk kepalanya. Lalu kembali menatap mataku, "Begini, besok kan ada festival. Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

"_Eh_?" Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ajakannya. Aku sangat ingin menyetujui ajakannya, Namun tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan janji yang telah kubuat bersama dengan Sakura, "Maaf Naruto-kun. Aku telah membuat janji dengan temanku."

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Pe-perempuan."

"_Nah_! Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Sasuke juga. Bagaimana?"

"_Um_... Baiklah. Na-nanti akan kusampaikan kepada temanku."

"Oke! Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok ya! Aku dan Sasuke akan menjemputmu di sini. _Jaa ne._" Katanya lalu pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku pun langsung mengambil ponselku dan memberitahu Sakura bahwa kita tidak jadi pergi berdua saja. Naruto dan Sasuke juga akan ikut bersama kami ke festival nanti.

- IaB -

Waktu yang telah kutunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Saat ini aku sedang dipakaikan kimono oleh Sakura. Ya, aku memang sudah percaya pada Sakura untuk memakaikan _kimono_ dan mendandani diriku. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.

Saat Sakura masih sibuk merias wajahku, pintu kamarku terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok ibuku di sana.

"Ada apa, bu?" Tanyaku kepada ibuku.

"Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menunggu kalian di bawah." Kata ibuku sambil tetap memandangiku lalu kembali berkata sebelum menutup pintu kamarku, "Kalian terlihat sangat cantik. Tapi cepatlah turun, jangan biarkan pangeran kalian menunggu lama."

"_Ih,_ ibu! Ada-ada saja _deh_." Kataku sambil tertawa malu. Sakura juga ikut tertawa bersamaku.

Setelah ibuku meninggalkan kamarku, Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya merias wajahku. Untung saja dia sendiri sudah siap dengan kimono dan wajahnya yang sudah cantik.

Kami berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tamu. Saat sudah sampai di sana, aku melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Panggilku pelan untuk menyadarkan mereka akan keberadaanku di sini.

Akhirnya mereka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku, "_Ah_! Hinata-chan, kau cantik sekali."

Aku tersipu malu dengan pujian yang naruto berikan kepadaku. Untungnya, Sakura menyikut lenganku sebelum aku kehilangan kendali atas rasa maluku sendiri.

"_Oya_, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Ini Sakura-chan. Yang kemarin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kataku memperkenalkan Sakura kepada mereka.

Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk sekedar memberi salam kepada mereka, "Salam kenal. Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman tulus yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Salam kenal juga, Sakura-chan." Balas Naruto dengan nada bersemangatnya. Sementara Sasuke? Dia hanya menggumamkan kata '_Hn_' andalannya.

Setelah sesi perkenalan singkat itu, kami bersama-sama berangkat menuju festival musim panas. Tentu saja saat ini kami belum berjalan berpasang-pasangan. Aku masih berjalan bersama Sakura, dan Naruto bersama Sasuke.

Saat tiba di sana, kami melihat banyak sekali _stand-stand_ makanan yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Tidak hanya _stand _makanan saja, _stand-stand_ permainan yang selalu ada di setiap festival juga ikut memeriahkan area stand di festival ini.

Sekarang, aku hanya berjalan berdua saja dengan Naruto. Kalian pasti bertanya, kemana perginya Sasuke dan Sakura? Atau kapan kami mulai berpencar? _Hihi_ sabar ya. Pasti akan aku jawab _kok_.

Yang pertama, kemana perginya Sasuke dan Sakura? _Yah_, aku juga tidak tahu-menahu tentang itu. Yang jelas, pasti mereka masih berada di sekitar area shrine ini. Yang kedua, kapan kami mulai berpisah? _Um_... Belum lama _kok_. Pada saat kami tiba di area festival ini, kami membeli _takoyaki _bersama. Setelah kami menerima bungkusan _takoyak_i yang kami pesan, kami memutuskan untuk berpisah saja. Tepatnya, Naruto yang mengusulkan ide tersebut, Sakura dan Sasuke dengan mudahnya menyetujui ide itu. Dan sekarang, di sinilah aku, berjalan di sebelah Naruto menyusuri jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai _stand-stand_ yang meramaikan festival.

"Hinata-chan," Panggil Naruto dengan suara yang halus. Sangat berbeda dengan suaranya di hari-hari biasa. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kepada Naruto, "sebenarnya, aku suka sama kamu." Ucapnya mantap.

"Eh?" Aku tahu. Saat ini respon 'eh?'ku itu sangat tidak diperlukan disituasi seperti ini. Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu mengalihkan perhatianku pada keramaian yang ada di sekelilingku. Wajahku berubah menjadi merah saat aku menyadari adanya beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan kami.

Sebelum mukaku bertambah merah, aku merasakan Naruto menarik pergelangan tanganku untuk menjauhi area itu. Aku hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah kakinya. Ternyata Naruto mengajakku ke tempat kuil konoha berada. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang melewati kuil ini karena memang letaknya yang tinggi dan harus menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk sampai di sini.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gi-gimana apanya?" Tanyaku dengan gugup dan menundukkan kepalaku.

Naruto meraih tanganku, lalu berlutut ala pangeran jaman dahulu, "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap langsung ke dalam mataku. Aku menggerak-gerakkan bola mataku ke sembarang arah karena bingung dan tidak berani menatap matanya.

"_Um_... Aku tahu. Kita memang belum lama saling kenal," lanjut Naruto. "Tapi... Entah sejak kapan bibit perasaan suka ini mulai tumbuh di dalam hatiku. Aku serius, Hinata."

"..."

"..."

Keheningan terjadi di antara kami. Aku memang sengaja diam untuk menenangkan hatiku dan mereka ulang semua kejadian yang telah kualami bersama Naruto di dalam bus waktu itu, aku merasakan perasaan hangat, menyenangkan, dan mendebarkan menyelimuti diriku. Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan jawabannya.

"_Um_!" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku mantap, "Aku mau."

Setelah aku menyuarakan jawabanku, seketika itu pula Naruto langsung berdiri dan berlari sampai di pagar kuil. Aku mendengar dia menyuarakan kata '_Yes_!' Berulang-ulang kali sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat di samping tubuhnya. Lalu dia kembali ke tempatku berada, dan meraih tanganku lagi.

"Kau serius? Tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum yang bercampur dengan sedikit nada khawatir.

Sekali lagi aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum bahagia. Kali ini aku menatap lurus ke dalam bola matanya.

Naruto menarik tanganku dan menangkapku di dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih, Hinata-chan!" Bisiknya di dekat telingaku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tapi kali ini di dalam pelukan hangatnya.

_Hahh_. Jodoh memang tidak ada yang tahu bukan? Aku tidak pernah bermimpi akan menemukan kekasihku di dalam sebuah bus. Tapi, ternyata aku menemukannya di sana. Jadi, percayalah. Kapanpun dan dimanapun kamu, jika memang Tuhan telah berkehendak untuk mempertemukanmu dengan jodohmu semua itu pasti akan terjadi. Entah dengan cara seperti apapun.

Doakan aku ya, supaya hubunganku dan Naruto dapat terus berlanjut sampai rambut kami memutih nanti. Amin.

**END**

* * *

Halo semua! Lie kembali lagi nih, tapi kali ini di fandom NaruHina. Gimana ceritanya? Um... Maaf ya. Lie rasa endingnya terlalu gaje ya ._. Habis Lie bingung mau mengakhiri ceritanya dengan ending yang seperti apa hehe... Oya, Lie juga mau minta maaf buat reviewer yang ga log in di fic Lie sebelum ini, Lie ga bisa balas review dari kalian. Gatau gimana cara balasnya Maaf yaa...

Akhir kata, mohon bantuannya ya semua~

**Dragphilie.**


End file.
